Aerodynamic stabilization of a refueling boom may be effected via a drogue chute. A refueling boom having one or more control surfaces may be controlled relative to a target via adjustments to the one or more control surfaces. Autonomous refueling via a refueling boom within a system comprising electro-optical, inertial, and global positioning system sensor fusion has been proposed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0270027 A1 and US Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0265097 A1. The bringing together of the distal end of a refueling boom of a first air vehicle with an intake port of another air vehicle may be treated as an intercept problem and intercept approaches include the application of a linear-quadratic Guassian differential game, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/428,785 to Chen et al.